


just your smile alone (makes me breathe)

by kimwonpil



Series: i wanna be myself, i don't care [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: (but only a bit) - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Wonpil-centric, LGBTQ Themes, chat fic elements, jinyoung is an amazing best friend okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwonpil/pseuds/kimwonpil
Summary: wonpil has been trying to do this for a while, for a long long while. it only takes a little push from jinyoung for everything to be perfect once again.(or, wonpil is aroace and finally comes out to his members with a little help from his best friend)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Kim Wonpil, Kim Wonpil & Everyone, Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil & Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Kim Wonpil & Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil & Yoon Dowoon, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: i wanna be myself, i don't care [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646098
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	just your smile alone (makes me breathe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minyoongurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/gifts).



> i'm back at it again with the (aro)ace fics, no one can stop me from writing like 8594379567 versions of basically the same plot and i don't intend to. this is me also just craving some more wonpil and jinyoung being bffs content because they are the sweetest boys and i cannot be told otherwise.
> 
> i hope everyone is having a great week!! make sure to get some sunshine (if you can) and drink water today if you haven't already :D
> 
> (this is also gifted to em because she is my platonic wife and i wouldn't be around if it wasn't for her, ily bubby)

Wonpil wasn’t sure how he had ended up outside of Jinyoung’s front door at this time of night, the stars hanging high in the sky as the misty spring air made them blink and gleam in way that seemed eerie rather than comforting. The doorbell had been rung one too many times and Wonpil was getting worried that maybe his best friend wasn’t at home, but then the padding of feet and the rustling around on the other side of the door told him otherwise.

“What do you w- Oh, Pillie, is everything okay?” Jinyoung’s tone changed in an instant once he spotted how Wonpil seemed to be shivering, tugging his thin jacket around him tighter as he stepped across the threshold of the unforgiving cold into the warmth of the apartment and, then, into Jinyoung’s awaiting arms.

“I-I couldn’t tell them, I couldn’t do it.” Wonpil’s voice cracked as he spoke, the floodgates opening as his knees buckled just a little, Jinyoung’s frown deepening as he helped the shorter boy out of his coat before moving towards the living room. He knew exactly what Wonpil was referring to, the situation they were now in was all too common, but Wonpil had never reacted quite like this. Despite being called the emotional one of the group, he had held all his feelings at bay when it came to this, until now that seemed.

When they were sat down on the sofa, blankets pooling around them and steaming mugs of tea lifted to their lips, Wonpil finally had the courage to speak again.

“I was going to tell them today, I really was Jinyoungie, and then… I don’t know. Everyone seemed so tired and the words kept getting stuck in my throat.” The words were partially the truth, no one had seemed tired but Wonpil’s brain had seen in that way, in an attempt to run away from the problem at hand.

“Maybe you can send them a message Pillie? I know these things are best said in person, but they would understand if you just sent them a text, right?” Jinyoung suggested, bringing his arm around Wonpil’s smaller form and pulling him closer. The pair had discussed this far too often for Wonpil’s liking and so the elder nodded, reaching to grab his phone from where it was placed on the small coffee table.

The room fell silent for a moment, as Wonpil considered what to type, he didn’t want anyone to question his words, he didn’t want to cause anything bad to happen.

“I can hear you thinking Wonpillie, just say what’s on your mind.” Obviously, it was easier said than done, but Jinyoung was right, he just had to go with it and accept any outcome. Wonpil opened up the group chat, hands shaking just a little as he started to type but Jinyoung was there, whispering small encouragements to calm his nerves, pointing out any spelling mistakes like the lifesaver he was as Wonpil rambled.

**[a bunch of idiots]**

**pillie:** hi everyone  
**pillie:** first off, i left the dorm and didn’t tell anyone so sorry about that i’m at jinyoungie’s  
**pillie:** but now, i guess i’ve wanted to say this for a long while and i’m sorry that it’s taken me so long to tell all of you. i’m both asexual and aromantic, i think some of you (jae) have known for a while, because i’m not exactly subtle about some things but i wanted you to hear it from me properly since you deserve to know. i hope this doesn’t change anything between us, i love all of you guys a lot (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡

Jinyoung chuckled at the choice of emoticon, ruffling Wonpil’s hair as he took the phone from the elder’s grasp all of a sudden, Wonpil whining and trying to reach for the device as his friend began to type.

 **pillie:** (this is jinyoung) i mean this when i say it, hurt him or say any mean shit and you die >:) 

Wonpil could only giggle when he saw the message Jinyoung had sent, putting the phone back down on the table and relaxing in the younger’s arms, sighing softly. He could wait until the morning to see the outcome of his abrupt speel, Jinyoung’s quiet humming eventually sending him off into a dreamless sleep.

When Wonpil woke up, it must’ve almost been afternoon, the sun high in the sky and streaming through the blinds of Jinyoung’s living room in all its blinding splendor. The man on the couch huffed and tried to adjust his eyes to the sudden brightness, that was when he heard the voices coming from the kitchen. They were muffled but Wonpil could tell they were happy at least, staying led down as he listened in for the time being.

“-Thank you for looking after him Jinyoung, it means a lot. I knew something was bothering him for a while so this is… This is honestly great and of course I still love him.” That was Younghyun, Wonpil was sure of it, heart warm as he heard what the elder had to say.

“Can he wake up now though, I’m starving.” He heard Jae grumble, eliciting a giggle from Wonpil as he rolled off the couch and wandered into the kitchen, hair curly and falling over his eyes as he hugged a blanket around him.

Younghyun was the first to react, moving and scooping Wonpil quite literally off his feet, taking him towards Jinyoung’s breakfast bar with a grin on his face.

“I hope you know that he’s not going to let go of you for weeks Pil, he’s whipped in the most platonic way possible.” Dowoon chuckled under his breath as he finished speaking, Jinyoung dishing out the food to everyone as Wonpil was all but pulled onto Younghyun’s lap and not allowed to move. Safe to say, the boy was beyond flustered, hiding behind his hands and the blanket but that only caused Younghyun to coo at him and Wonpil quickly gave up on his plan of staying hidden for the foreseeable future. 

“Wonpil…” Sungjin suddenly began a few minutes into eating their meal, the boy’s head shooting up to meet Sungjin’s gaze as he blinked a few times. “Please don’t keep stuff like that from us again, you can always tell us about anything that’s on your mind.” Sungjin finished with a small smile, reaching over to pinch Wonpil’s cheek since the younger seemed to be frozen in place, still not used to the outpouring of acceptance just yet. Jae pretended to wipe a fake tear from his eye at the supposedly moving speech from their leader, Sungjin scoffing and rolling his eyes.

“Maybe one day you’ll tell us about what’s on your mind Sungjin, like your foot fet-” Jae was about to finish his sentence when a piece of toast was pushed into his mouth, courtesy of Dowoon, causing an uproar of laughter around the table.

Wonpil should never have been so worried, he told himself as he settled back against Younghyun’s chest and cuddled the elder that bit tighter. This family, despite being loud and possibly the strangest people Wonpil had ever met, were still his family at the end of the day. And he loved them with all his heart, in his own, special, way.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter ♡: [@acepiri](https://twitter.com/acepiri)  
> 


End file.
